Need you
by Kathryn.lane
Summary: Zero is haunted by her past, it always comes back to bite her when she least expects it. But for somereason, she just can't tell her friends the truth. Rated T for language and matureish themes. I don't own I.N.K, plz R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter :D. I'm so pumped! Please read a review :) **

**also, I do not own I.N.K, the plot line or the characters**

" Trixie to zero. All clear, keep moving."

I padded down the corridor, listening for the tiniest sound that might tell me someone was coming. The hard wooden floorboards were cold against my bare feet, and the moonlight streaming in from the windows turned my white hair almost luminous.

" You know Zero, this would be so much easier if you could take a shower with the other students," said Trixie, her voice coming through the speaker in my headphones.

" I mean, are you really that self-conscious? Or is there something else?"

I stopped dead, anger coursing through my body. I knew she had no idea of the real reason, but her questions were making me mad.

" Trix," I whispered harshly, " If you don't shut up I'll hang you from the coatrack by your undies, and I won't let you down for a week!"

Trixie knew this was no empty threat, but she kept pushing. " But Zero, surely you could just..."

I turned and glared at one of the cameras I.N.K had planted along the corridor . " But what Trix? Just drop it, okay."

Trixie sighed through my headphones. " affirmative. Wait... there's someone coming your way! Hide, quickly!"

I desperately looked around for a place to hide. The curtains caught my attention, but they were partially see-through. I decided that the air duct located near the ceiling was my best bet, and jumped, managing to pull off the grate and slip into it. But I suppose if I couldn't manage it, then I could hardly call myself the fighter of I.N.K. We had a nice setup, Trixie the leader, who coordinates the missions, Newton the brains, who develops all the gadgets, me, Zero, the action person, who kicks ass, and Vin, the founder, who really does nothing but get in the way and look good.

Wait, look good! Did I actually just think that? Vin's a Moron. I don't care if he's good looking... holy crap, I just thought that again. What's wrong with me?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that when someone said my name, I nearly fell out of the air duct.

" Z? Z is that you?"

I peered down to find a blonde haired, blue eyed boy with perfect teeth looking up at me.

" I thought I heard you! What are you doing here, there's no mission tonight?"

" Vin," I said awkwardly, jumping down from the air duct. " I was just... uh, going for a... walk?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid, I screamed at myself mentally. You are so damn stupid!

Vin frowned. " a walk? how come?"

Even someone as stupid as Vin could tell something was up.

" I-I uh..."

" tell him you're doing girl stuff!" Hissed Trixie through the headphones.

Girl stuff? Seriously Trix?

Vin was still looking at me expectantly, and I sighed.

" Girl stuff," I said flatly. " I'm doing girl stuff."

Vins eyes widened. " Oh, girls stuff."

" yep," I said sarcastically. " did you want to come with me? You're practically a girl anyway."

I could almost see Vin's fragile man ego shattering, and for some reason I felt bad.

" I'm not a girl," he protested. " I'm manly!"

" of course," I said, rolling my eyes at the sight of Vin puffing his chest out. " So get lost!"

" see ya," said Vin sadly, walking back to his dorm. All the way I could hear him muttering to himself.

"You're not a girl you're a man! A big, strong, tough man! Girls fall at your feet!"

I smiled slightly. Dream on Vin, dream on.

" Zero? Zero are you still there?" Asked Trixie anxiously.

" yeah," I replied in a monotone. " Still here Trix."

" good. The rest of the way to the showers should be relatively clear."

Trixie was right, I didn't see a soul on the rest of my midnight walk. The door to the showers was locked, but I extracted a special lock picking device Newton had made for me, touched it to the door, and it swung open.

" Okay Trix" I said, " all good, I'm in. Thanks."

" no problem," said Trixie grudgingly. " But you know, this could all be avoided if you just-"

I ripped the headphones from my head, cutting her off.

" Sorry Trix," I whispered to myself. " But I can't let anyone see me."

i**f you loved it, review, if you hated it, review, if you are sitting in the fence, review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :D its longish. I decided to post it early coz I was bored, next chapter will be in 2 or 3 days. Please R&R!**

The hot water cascades down on my back, soothing my tense muscles. I sigh, and relax for what feels like the first time in years.

Should I tell them? I should, they're my friends. But, what if they think if me differently? I don't want them thinking of me differently. And Newton's so young... he probably wouldn't understand. No, I can't tell them. I won't.

This same battle has been happening in my head for years. Always the same. But I cant stop it from happening, it drives me crazy. One half of my brain want to keep all my secrets bottled up, but the other wants to tell me friends where I came from, and how my father...

I snap my eyes open and let hot, soapy water trickle into them, the pain distracting me from my thoughts.

Don't think about that, I mentally chided myself as I turned the shower off and dried my eyes with my towel. You Idiot, thinking about it makes it worse, you should know that by now!

I dry of completely, and am about to pull my jacket on, when I accidentally look at my arm. I've been trying so hard to avoid looking at myself, but sometimes it's inevitable. The pale skin of my arm is marred by angry red scars. They crisscross each other, all competing for the position of worst looking. Fighting against the storm of memories they bring, I angrily yank on my dark blue jacket and storm out into the hall, slamming the door behind me.

Macbeth's P.O.V

" Vager, I've just had the most brilliant idea!" I say, addressing my fish. As usual, he rolls his eyes and scowls, but who really cares, he's just a fish.

" Because I.N.K are all spies," I say, pacing " it means that their parents must all be spies, its logical! So if I look in the student records and I find who all, the little brats parents are, it means I'll know who I.N.K is!"

I'm a genius, I really am, I think to myself as I insert my hair rollers and get into bed. How many people out there are smarter than me? None! I'm even smarter than Alfred Einsteline.

Vin's P.O.V

The next morning...

"Have any of you guys seen Zero?" I ask anxiously as I sit down with my loaded plate of food.

" nope," says Newton indifferently, upending the maple syrup on his pancakes.

Trixie frowns. " me neither, I haven't seen her since yesterday."

I look over at the sushi rolls I brought over for her.

She'd better hurry up. Those look good, if someone doesn't eat them, I think I will.

We eat in silence for a while.

Suddenly, the door bangs open. In comes Zero, looking quite a lot less beautiful than she usually does.

Wait beautiful? I cant think zero's beautiful, she-she's my best friend! But... she is so beautiful... arghhh, stop it.

" Zero, are you alright?" Asks Trixie tentatively as Zero sits down. She has purple shadows under her eyes, her hair is tousled, her clothes are rumpled and her blue eyes are slightly bloodshot.

" Fine," she says shortly. " I just had a crappy dream."

" about what?" I ask curiously.

She glares at me. " You don't need to know, moron."

Wow, she's really screwed up this morning. Wonder what the dream was about...

" Alright, as long as you're okay," says Trixie tentatively, assuming the role of peacekeeper, as usual.

I stare, open mouthed, at Zero as she sits eating her sushi in total silence. I realise she doesn't just look angry and tired... she looks kind of upset.

Zero? Upset? Nah, I must just be seeing things. She's made of steel, nothing can upset her...

" Zero?" A deep voice says, making me jump. " Can you come with me for a moment? I see that its Mr Sopper, looking uncharacteristically grave.

" Sure," says Zero flatly, getting up and following him out the door.

Zero's P.O.V

As Mr Sopper sits at his desk, assessing me, I get that stupid twisted feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm not scared, I'm never sacred, but I'm worried, and it annoys me.

" what?" I say rudely.

" Zero," he begins, " do you remember the night I found you outside the gates of Pinkerton."

*flashback*

The wind is howling and thunder is clapping as the 11 year old girl struggles down the street. She is covered in blood, has a black eye, and is dragging her foot behind her. Every so often, she looks behind her, as if she is scared someone is following her. She sees the huge, wrought iron gates of Pinkerton, and makes her way slowly towards them, every step causing her more pain than the last. She just manages to make it to the gate, before collapsing against it, clutching her ribs and screwing her eyes shut. The next morning, while collecting the mail, a man with brown hair and glasses notices her slumped against the gates. Her runs over to her, brushing her bloody white hair from her forehead and stroking her face. She wakes, her ice blue eyes filled with terror.

*back to present*

"No," I lie, my face closing up. " I don't remember anything."

" I do," says Mr Sopper softly. " I remember how hurt you were, all covered in blood, and how I had to carry you back to the school, and how the nurse discovered you had broken ribs, and how-"

" Shut up!" I yell, clapping my hands over my ears. " Shut up!"

Mr Sopper stops speaking, and looks at me, his face gentle.

" Zero, the reason I'm saying this is because Miss Macbeth has asked to see the student files. Now, legally, without parent consent, you're not actually allowed to be at Pinkerton. I need a signature from your mother or father. If you give me the address, I can go and get one of your parents to sign the form this afternoon. Will that be a problem?"

I just sit there, rocking backwards and forwards on my chair, not speaking.

" Zero?" Asks Mr Sopper softly after a while. " Zero... is there anything you want to tell me?"

Tell him! My brain screams. Tell him you idiot!

" Zero, I know that sometimes children can have," he hesitates, " problems, at home. But I can help you deal with it. If either your mother or father was violent towards you, I promise I can-"

I don't want to hear anymore. Slowly I stand up.

" I can get it myself," I whisper, almost too quietly for him to hear. " I'll get the stupid signature for you."

" Zero," Mr Sopper says, laying a gentle hand on my shoulder. " Zero, I'm afraid that-"

I brush his hand off, and walk out without another word.

thoughts? Comments? Plz plz plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! Thanks so much to the people who have reviewed or followed, you guys rock! **

I brush his hand off, and walk out without another word.

Vin's P.O.V

I jump slightly as I hear a knock on my door. I throw my comic aside and wrench it open, slightly annoyed at whoever it is. However, when I see zero standing there, all my anger melts away. I lean casually on the door frame, crossing my arms like the cool people do in the movies.

" Hey Z, what do you need?" I try to make my voice a little deeper than usual, to impress her. I notice she has the same upset look about her, and my eyebrows contract.

" We're having a team meeting," she says, her hands clasping and un-clasping. " At headquarters. I have a mission."

I straighten up and nod cooly, like the professional spy I am. " Okay Z, let's go."

I follow her down the corridor. We get Newton, and together we go up to Trixie's room.

Once we are all settled on beanbags, Zero begins to speak. She talks feverishly, the words tumbling out over each other.

" This is a serious mission. There's this guy outside of school who is... Um... Teaming up with Macbeth. His name is Dean Ash. We need to go get his signature because... uh, if we get it then he can't team up with Macbeth."

" Hang on," I say, frowning. " How will us having his signature stop him from teaming up with Macbeth?"

" It just will!" Zero shouts, glaring at me.

I fall silent, scared of the look in Zero's eyes.

" Now, this guy drink a lot. He's very strong, and we won't be able to take him down easily. Newton, we're gonna need some special gadgets. Oh um..." She falters " He also might say he recognises m-one of us. He might call one of us Zadia, or... um, Zadi. But if he does he's just really drunk. This guy in unpredictable."

" Zero, this mission is risky," says Trixie, as if she's reading my mind. " We've dealt with a lot before, but don't you think this is going too far. We might get hurt, or killed!"

Zero took a deep breath. " I know that, but this is... kinda important."

" Let's do it!" I say enthusiastically. " I'm sure I can beat up this guy, I'm really manly!"

The corner of Zero's mouth twitches.

Zero's P.O.V

As we board the bus, my heart is ripped apart by guilt.

I can't do this, they could get hurt. And it'd be all my fault. Stupid Macbeth. Stupid signature.

I walk up the aisle and collapse into a seat near the back. To my annoyance, Vin squeezes in next to me.

" Hey Z," he says happily, bouncing up and down slightly. " Isn't this exciting!" I nod and force myself to smile.

" Yeah, this is going to be great!"

" ppsst, zero!" Newton whispers from behind, tapping my shoulder with his porky little hand. " I got the gadgets! The super sticky chewing gum, and the bubble

O-matic 3000!

" Thanks Newt, you're the best," I say, ruffling his ginger hair. He giggles, and the weight of guilt crushes me again.

What if he gets hurt! Oh god, this was stupid... but I need the signature!

" Z, you okay?" Asks Vin quietly, so Newton and Trixie won't hear. " You've been a little... odd lately."

I elbow him in the ribs. Hard. " Look," I hiss. " I'm fine. Quit it."

His face turns red with anger. " No! You're just dragging us in to this, we have nothing to do with it!"

" This is an I.N.K mission," I growl at him. " Are you an agent or not?"

" This isn't and I.N.K mission!" He's yelling now, and everyone on the bus is turning to look at him. " This is just for you! I don't know what you have to so with this guy, but I don't think he even knows who Macbeth is!"

" Zero, is that true?" Asks Newton, his eyes swimming with tears.

" It IS!" Vin yells, getting louder and louder. " Back me up Trix!"

" Zero it is... sort of weird that you cant even tell us why we need the signature, says Trixie, frowning."

" I push Vin, and he falls out of his seat."

"TRAITOR!" I yell at the top of my lungs. " you're supposed to be my friend!"

" it's too hard to be your friend!"

" yeah, well life's hard."

" you're life's not hard!" Protests Vin from the floor. " You have parents! I'm the orphan here!"

I'm starting to get really mad now. " You have no idea!" I scream. " You have no idea who I am, or where I come from. You don't even know me!"

" You're right," says Vin sadly, picking himself up. " I don't think I do anymore." He yells for the bus driver to stop, then looks at Newton and Trixie.

" I'm going back. You can come, or you can stay."

Newton and Trixie look at each other. They seem to agree on something, and both stand up, following Vin out the door.

" FINE!" I yell after them. " I don't need you anyway!"

I sit down and draw my knees up to my chest, holding my head in my hands.

I don't need you anyway.

**ooooh, cliffy! Special mention to the guest user who reviewed, your review made me so happy I was in a good mood for the rest of the day, well, untill maths homework ruined it :( thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm starstruck at the number of views I've got, on fictionpress I've got am 11 chapter story and it doesn't have as many views as this! O.O**

I sit down and draw my knees up to my chest, holding my head in my hands.

I don't need you anyway.

Vin's P.O.V

"Maybe we should go back," says Newton for what seems like the hundredth time.

" Newton, I've already said no!" I growl. We're walking back to Pinkerton, me powering in front, Trix and Newton lagging behind.

" Maybe we should Vin," says Trixie in her annoyingly reassuring voice. " Zero might try to take this guy on, and get hurt without us."

" thats her problem," I say coldly. "Zero hurt me badly. I thought that she and I were supposed to be best friends, I guess I was wrong."

And all that crap about her life being hard, Ha! She probably just wanted a good comeback, as if her life is worse than mine, my parents are dead! Girls are so stupid!

"Vin, this is Zero we're talking about. She's our friend."

" she's not my friend."

" you're going to let a little fight ruin your friendship?"

" its wasn't a little-" I begin, but Trixie cut me off,

" Look Vin, I know you like Zero. It's really obvious. And I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

" wha-" I'm so surprised a nearly walk into a telephone pole. " Zero... Likes me?!"

Trixie nods, a small smile growing on her lips. " I'm almost certain. She does a really good job of hiding it, but I think she does."

I just open and close my mouth like some kind of stupid gold fish.

" wow, I didn't-" I begin.

" Vin, Newton, Trixie!"

Uh oh.

I turn around to see Mr Sopper running towards us. For some reason he doesn't look angry, but scared.

" Kids!" He pants. " Where's Zero?"

Zero's P.O.V

I stand staring at the crumbling brick house, my mouth dry and my heart beating wildly. The garden is unkempt, the windows of the house are grimy, and beer bottles litter the yard. The tin gutters are overflowing with leaves, and the letter box is chock full of official looking letters, probably bills. I see that the thinning doormat is stained with blood.

Home sweet home.

The door swings open at my touch, creaky and cracking on its rusting hinges. I step through the doorway, into the house. It's exactly the same as I remember it, broken beer bottles crunch under my feet as I wade through the muck towards the living room. I can still see traces of blood clinging stubbornly to the walls, like leeches. The memories are assaulting me, coming thick and fast. I push them away and advance further into the house. I can hear a T.V playing up ahead, and through the door way do the living room, I can see a greasy brown haired man sitting on the stained, torn up couch. He's a gigantic man, two feet taller than me, and three times as wide. He wears a beer stained singlet and shorts, that look like they haven't been washed in years. His face is obscured by a bushy beard, that has food stuck in it. His eyes however, stand out. They are the palest ice blue. When he sees me standing there, his face breaks into an evil grin, and he hurls an empty beer bottle at my head. I expertly dodge it, and lock my eyes onto his. Blue meeting blue.

" Hey...dad."

**oooh, cliffy again! Sorry, this chapter wasn't very long or particularly exciting **

**:-( Thanks again to the guest user who reviewed :D the guy with the afro's mother's cousin's best friend's arch enemy thinks you rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi awesome readers! Sadly, this will probably be the second last chapter :( but I have ideas for new stories too :D oh, and beware, violence in this chapter 0.0**

" Why, if it isn't little Zadi," he slurs, his eyes slightly unfocused. " Running back to daddy, are we?"

His voice chills me to the bone, and I have to resist the urge to step backwards.

" My name is Zero now," I say defiantly.

" Ha, Zero. That'd be right, you're worth Zero." He laughs at his own pathetic attempt at wit.

" Look," I scowl. " I don't want any trouble, I just want you to sign a piece of paper for me."

" Sign something? What?"

" Its uh... a form that says I'm allowed to be put through tons of pain." As I hoped, he's so drunk he believes me.

" Eh? Well, Ill sign that, but first, let's have a little family reunion time."

He gets up and lurches towards me, his hands outstretched, reaching for my neck.

" G-get back," I stutter as I back away. " D-don't!"

He leers at me, and swings his fist. I just manage to stop it from smashing into my face, but the force propels me backwards, and I go flying into the wall. I crumple in a heap, and he towers over me.

" Stupid, Useless girl," he spits, kicking my ribs. " You're the reason you're mother died." He kicks me repeatedly, until I'm cowering in the corner.

_No, I was finished with this. I cant take this anymore._

He grabs me by the hair and pulls me up to his level, only to throw me back down again. My shoulder smashes into the wall, and a let out a little yelp. He lets out a cold laugh at the expression on my face, and kicks me again. This time I hear a crack, and I know he's busted on of my ribs.

" Please," I gasp. " Please stop."

He kneels down next to me.

" Aww, is little Zadia scared? You should be!" He smashed his fist into my jaw, and again into my eye. I try to crawl away from him, but he grabs my leg and pulls me back towards him. I struggle weakly, but it hurts too much to move.

"So, where you been hiding Zadi, eh?" He asks softly, pressing his face up to mine. " Who's been takin care of you? Why would anyone want you? You're worthless."

I let out a little moan and attempt to crawl away again. This time he let's me go a few meters before grabbing me again, like a cat playing with a mouse. He pins me against the wall, then produces a knife from the pocket of his shorts. I make a weak sound of protest, and he scowls.

" shut the hell up!" he roars, smashing my head into the wall. I see stars for a second, but am brought back to earth by a stinging pain in my arm. My father traces a long, deep cut down one arm, then does the same to the other. I'm past resisting now, and as he slashes another cut down my back, my vision starts to go dark.

Suddenly, the door bangs open. I can see the the silhouette of a man, with a few smaller figures standing next to him. The man cries out and rushes towards me, but my father blocks his path.

" Who the hell are you?" He snarls, holding his bloody knife up threateningly.

" I am Cosmo Sopper, head of Pinkerton school. Sir, I ask that you step away from my student and stand with your arms up."

" Like hell," he sneers. Mr Sopper sighs.

" I was hoping it wouldn't come to this... Newton now!"

A pink object flys across the room and hits my father. Suddenly, he is encased in a huge, pink chewing gum bubble. He pounds on the sides, but they remain stubbornly intact.

" Z!" Cries a familiar voice. Suddenly someone is kneeling beside me, holding my hand. With some difficulty, I manage to look up, and see that Vin is next to me, his blue eyes wet and tears streaming down his face.

Vin's P.O.V

It breaks my heart to see Zero like this. She is covered in blood, a spectacular black eye already blooming on her beautiful face. Her legs are covered in bruises, and she is shaking all over. When she sees me, I notice with surprise that her eyes start to well up.

" shhh Z, it's okay." I whisper, cradling her head in my lap. " You're safe now."

" Vin... you-came back... " she chokes, a fair bit of blood dribbling out of her mouth.

Mr Sopper gently nudges me aside, and picks up Zero's broken form in his arms.

" Zero, we're going back to Pinkerton, it's the nearest place with a medical facility. Zero, can you hear me?"

As her eyes drift shut, panic explodes in my chest.

" ZERO, WAKE UP!" I scream. " Sir! Sir, she's dying!"

" She won't die, not on my watch. Come on kids, follow me!" He takes off at a run, and I grab Newton and Trixie, and follow him.

**OMG! The suspense is killing me, which is kind of weird since I wrote this... But anyways, thanks to everyone who had reviewed, you rock! The next update will come soonish, but I have some fictionpress stuff to catch up on first. Plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter, hope ya like it! Plz read and review! :)**

Zero's P.O.V

I wake staring up at a stark white ceiling. At first, my body is numb, but slowly the incredible pain starts to set in. I clamp my mouth shut so I don't scream, and turn my head. A blonde haired boy is dozing in the chair next to my bed, his head resting on the side of my bed.

" Vin?" I croak, " Vin wake up!"

His eyes snap open immediately. He jerks his head up, sees I'm awake, and let's out a delighted squeal.

" Z, you're awake! How do you feel?"

" terrible," I groan. " what happened?"

" well," said Vin nervously. " You got bashed up by this guy... and-"

I sat bolt up right, dismissing my screaming ribs. " Where's Sopper, I need to see him."

The door swung open and Mr Sopper entered, followed by a scared looking Trixie and a dumbstruck Newton.

" Zero, how are you?" Asked Trixie nervously, surveying me. I roll my eyes.

" I'm great Trix."

" doesn't your-"

" Vin, Trixie, Newton, could you give me and Zero a moment?" Asks Sopper in a serious voice. " there are some things we need to discuss."

Vin and Newton start to protest, but Trixie pulls them out of the room, flashing me a weak smile before she closes the door.

" Zero, was that man your father?" Asks Sopper quietly. I hesitate, looking away from him.

" Y-yeah," I finally admit.

" I see. And did he hit you often? And was is it ever this bad?"

" I... yeah."

" You never told anyone? What about your mother?"

" She died when I was really young. And no, I- didn't tell anyone. I was scared it would make it worse.

" was the abuse ever sexual?" My eyes widen at the thought.

" No, thank god."

" Was the abuse ever verbal?"

" I guess."

" can you provide an example of something he said while he was abusing you?"

I swear, whoever came up with the word 'abuse' is going to regret it.

" why did you need to know this crap?" I ask emotionlessly.

Mr Sopper's face softens. " I'm really sorry Zero, but this will be useful if we have to take this to court."

I sigh. " He used to say that I was worthless, and that it was my fault my mum died."

Suddenly, Mr Sopper wrapped his arms around me. " Thats not true," he whispered, stroking my hair. " None of that is true."

I slowly relax into his embrace, feeling his steady warmth around me.

" Thanks, Mr Sopper," I say, after pulling out of the hug.

He smiles at me, and nods. " Should I send your friends in?"

" Yeah," I say, taking a deep breath. " I'm ready to tell them."

They walk in and crowd around my bed, looking at me expectantly. I lower my eyes and start fiddling with the edge of my blanket. Even though I've been thinking of doing this for years now, I won't deny that I'm terrified.

" Well, see, I... uh. The man who was... you know, the man is... um, my dad."

They all stare at me in shock.

" Y-your dad?" Mumbled Vin.

" Y-yeah. I ran away from him three years ago, and ended up a Pinkerton."

" Did... he hit you a lot?" Asked Trixie softly. I nodded mutely, and Newton burst into tears.

" H-he's such-ch a m-meanie poo!"

" he really is," says Trixie quietly. She is staring at me strangely.

" My real names Zadia, I changed it when I came to Pinkerton," I add, partially to try and stop her from staring at me.

" Zadia," Vin whispers. I raise an eyebrow at the expression on his face.

" So you have... scars? That's why you didn't want to take a shower with everyone." Asks Trix suddenly.

" oh, yeah," I say. Thinking I may as well do it properly, I shrug off my jacket and show them my shoulders. Every inch of the pale skin is covered in raised red lines.

Vin and Trixie both gasp, and Newton makes a funny little sobbing noise. I smile weakly.

" Pretty ugly, huh?"

" No," says Vin suddenly. I look up at him in confusion. " Your scars make you even more beautiful, they show how strong you are." I open my mouth, and close it again

Vin thinks I'm beautiful?

" V-vin I..."

Suddenly, Vin leans forward and kisses me. He's hesitant at first, but soon picks up the pace. My hear feels like it's going to explode out of my chest, after a second of hesitation myself, I am kissing him back. I am kissing Vin. I feel like there's a happy bubble inflating inside of me. I draw away dizzily and lie back on the pillows.

Trixie is smiling happily, and Newtons eyes are as round as pennies. Vin looks slightly shell shocked, but as I watch a smile grows on his face.

I let out an exhilarated laugh.

" Guys, back on the bus, I was lying. I really need you."

**Nooo, It's the end :( thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed or even just read. You guys are awesome :) okay, now for the big news...**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY :D ( yaaayyyy!) I'll post the first chapter in a couple of days, it needs some major editing hahah.**


End file.
